1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with fin-FETs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a consequence of the high integration of semiconductor devices, it is becoming harder to realize improvement in transistor performance required by the customers. To overcome these technical difficulties, there have been suggested a variety of field effect transistor (FET) structures. For example, a high-k metal gate structure has been proposed to replace a conventional FET structure using a silicon oxide layer and a polysilicon layer as a gate insulating layer and a gate electrode.